The Boy Next Door
by shiiro-kun
Summary: Aichi Sendou suffered the past years of his life being bullied and being mistook as a girl. One morning of his summer break, he heard that they'll be having new neighbors and their son is a year older than him. How will this "neighbor" change Aichi's life? Slightly OOC I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ! This is my first fanfic ever! Since I have nothing to do this Christmas break, so I tried writing stories for a hobby. XD I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors, I don`t specialize in writing. TwT I write to express my feelings. So yeah! Enjoy. :)

I`ll accept flames and reviews =w=b

* * *

"Aichi! Wake up, Aichi!"

"Mhmm….give me 5 minutes more…it's summer break.."

"It's already 12 noon! Don't tell me you're gonna curl yourself in your bed for the whole day!"

I sighed with my eyes half-open. "Fine, fine!"

"Goodness, you'll never get a girlfriend if you keep this up!" A girl with a short light orange cut and a pair of blue eyes complained. Annoyed, I shrugged.

"Girlfriend? How would I even get one if people mistook me as a girl?"

The little girl paused. From the looks of it, she is thinking hard of what to answer back.

"T-they mistook you for one because you're cute-"

"Thank you for that compliment and please let's stop talking about it early in the morning." I sarcastically exclaimed as I get my towel from the hanger and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

Yes, people mistook me for a girl because of my deep blue eyes, shoulder-length hair and fragile figure. I've been enduring this treatment since childhood. By the way, I am Sendou Aichi, 15 years of age, enjoying the summer break of his 2nd year junior high. I would be on my 3rd year this school year.

"Aichi! Lunch is ready! Come down if you're done!" Mom announced.

"Okay." I replied.

Speaking of mom, she is the root of all of this. When Emi wasn't born yet, she desperately wanted to have a daughter. That's why I spent my childhood years wearing frilly dresses and lacy skirts. That very thought made me shiver inside the shower. Wait, why am I recollecting all of these?

I went out of the shower, wore my plain indigo T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I won't go anywhere during summer breaks. Instead, I play video games to keep me preoccupied for the whole vacation. Mom always scolded me for having no goals in life but that's the life I've been living until now. I went down to the dining hall and ate my lunch with mom and Emi.

Silence lingered around the place. If someone would be talking, that would only be Emi and mom. I don't talk much.

"Emi, Aichi, did you know that we'll be having new neighbors later?" mom happily said.

"Really?" Emi joined in the bliss of mom's happiness.

"Yep! They even have a son. He is a year older than Aichi. Now, he won't spend his time in front of the TV!"

"I'm….not good in socializing with others." I truthfully said, interrupting the conversation. Painful memories started to flash in my head. Mom patted my shoulder.

"Aichi, it'll be alright. He will be a good practice for you." Mom assured me. I gave her a tiny smile.

After eating, I washed the plates while Emi cleaned the table. Mom headed to the backyard to do the laundry. As I was done with my task, I went upstairs to my room. I excitedly grab the new game that I bought before summer break started. Little did I know that my notebook fell along and it gave a loud thud. I was startled for a second and decided to pick it up. A card sled from the notebook. I stared at it; it was my Blaster Blade card. It was given to me by a boy few years ago. His face was blurry as I try to recall that scene, but this card itself gave me courage to stand tall and be firm from all those experiences. A genuine smile appeared on my lips when I remembered it. Suddenly, those memories were disturbed when I heard the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Mom said as she was headed to the door. As expected, her voice is too loud she can be heard from upstairs. She's my mom, after all.

I heard loud footsteps towards my room. Emi suddenly barged in and grabbed my hand.

"Aichi! Let's sneak a peek of our new neighbors!" She winked while dragging my hand down to the first steps of the stairs. We duck down so that we won't be seen. Seriously, this feels awkward.

"Emi, wha—"she covered my mouth before I try to say something.

"Sshh. Here they are!" She whispered. Her eyes are filled with anticipation. I heaved a very deep sigh and decided to go with her flow.

I stared at the door intensely. We can't see their faces because they were having a quick talk with mom by the door. Finally, mom decided to let them in.

The first person to enter was a man with a light brown hair, dressed with a suit and wore a pair of glasses. I guess he is the husband. He walked with poise, which caused me to be amazed by a little bit.

The second person handed something to mom before entering. I bet that was a welcoming present. She had a silky black hair and a pair of emerald eyes. Gosh, she is really a beauty!

"Beautiful!" Emi exclaimed. Of course she bore in her mind that she should keep her volume down. I gave her a smile as a sign of my agreement.

As I affix my eyes to the door, I saw the third person entering. My eyes widened. He had a dark brown hair, styled to his left side. His eyes were closed, hands on his pocket as he entered our house.

"Did….I met him somewhere?" I unconsciously muttered. Emi turned to me and gave a puzzled look.

* * *

I`ll try to upload Chapter 2 ASAP. It's mostly self-talk but I`ll try to minimize it. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! I can update! Thank you for the reviews! I think this chapter's a bit...um, y'know. So still enjoy guys! :)

* * *

"Aichi, do you know him?" Emi asked, curious.

"Ah, um, I really don't know myself." I tried to explain. "But, he really looks familiar."

"Hmmm…" Emi gave me a weird grin.

"What?"

"Nothing ~"

I sighed. What is Emi thinking, I wonder?

"Oh, I forgot to present you my children!" Mom exclaimed. "Emi, Aichi! Come here!"

Emi went down excitedly. I followed, staring at the dark brown haired guy. He didn't notice me because he has his arms crossed and his eyes closed. As I take another step, I forgot that mom polished the stairs, and I fell. A loud bang was heard. Emi and mom were running to me, shocked.

"Aichi! Are you alright?" Emi looked at me, worried.

"I`m fine." I said, rubbing my back. _Although it hurts_.

"Aichi, I always told you to watch your steps!" Mom scolded me.

"I know. I`m sorry." I bowed my head. My mom smiled.

"It's okay."

When I raised my head up, I noticed that our new neighbors, including _that guy_ (who opened his eyes because of the loud sound when I fell and then closes it again when Emi and mom ran towards me). I blushed slightly due to embarrassment, quickly stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

The beautiful lady giggled.

"It's okay. Aichi, I believe?"

"Uhmm…yes."

"Oh, what a cute daughter you have—"

"Ehem, you mean 'son'." Emi corrected. The lady was surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You are so cute that I didn't expect you to be a boy." She complemented.

"….Thanks." I said in a low tone. _Here it goes again_.

"I`ll introduce myself first. I`m Toshiki Erika. This is my husband, Toshiki Jin and our son—"

"Toshiki Kai." He finally spoke as he opened his eyes. He has a beautiful pair of forest green eyes and a deep, soothing voice. Unlike mine which is a bit high-pitched, another reason for being mistaken as a girl.

His father glared at him. Of course it would be considered as disrespect when someone interrupts a formal introduction. But he didn't seem bothered by it. He kept his cool, which is one thing I can't do.

"Oh, it's about time I should introduce mine. I am Sendou Sumire. Here is my daughter, Sendou Emi and my son, Sendou Aichi."

"Please look after us!" Emi and I said in unison.

"My, what wonderful children you have!" she applauded. This made the 3 of us smile.

"Aichi, go prepare some tea for the guests."

"Yes." I was headed to the kitchen when Erika-san spoke.

"Um, Aichi-kun?" She asked. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Um, Can you let Kai help you? " Kai's eyes widened. I flustered a bit, but it wasn't visible enough for them to see.

"Etoo…I don't mind." She turned to Kai.

"Tch." He muttered with an annoyed tone as he followed after me to the kitchen.

It's my first time doing something with a boy. Well, I mean, together with a boy; only the two of us.

I was the one who made the tea and I ask him to prepare the teacups. We were really silent while doing this task. I am used to silence, but not this kind of silence. How should I say this, awkward silence?

I finished making the tea by using tea bags. I really prefer to put the tea bags on each cup to make my work easier but mom will get mad at me for not following the traditional style of serving tea. I poured it to each cups. Clumsy as I am, a bit of the tea splashed into my skin, causing me to release the teapot and it shattered. Kai was startled while I was abashed. Good thing that the kitchen was a little far from the living room, so only minimal noises were heard.

"Umm..I'm..sorry…I.." I kneeled and picked up the fragments of the teapot. He also kneeled and stared at me.

"Your hand."

"Eh?"

"Give me your hand."

"But why—"He pulled my right hand and saw little burns and a cut on one of my fingers. He was really close, like we are breaths apart. My heartbeat got suddenly fast. What is this feeling? Maybe I just felt uncomfortable because it's the first time a guy got really close to me.

"There is no point of hiding something that can be seen." He said. He placed his hand on his pocket, trying to reach on something. After he had found it, he pulled his hand back. It was a band-aid.

"Wash that cut and let it bleed in running water." He instructed. I went to the sink and washed the cut.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked curious. Given by his cold eyes, he looks like he doesn't care about the world.

"Don't even think that I help you because of pity. Hands…are important for Fighters."

"Fighters?"

"Vanguard Fighters."

"Who are they?"

"They are—"He paused and closed his eyes again. "Nevermind. I don't want to talk to you."

_He's not much of a talk, isn't he? More or less, like me… _I wondered. After I rinsed the cut, he wrapped the band-aid around my finger, which made me fluster a bit.

"Are you involved in fights or anything? To carry a band-aid with you..." I asked out of curiosity again.

"It's none of your business. " He said bluntly. Although he acts like this, I think I understand. Maybe, he also has a painful past…

"T-thank you…for treating me." I bowed in front of him.

"Hmph." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms again.

"Aichi~ Is the tea done?" My mom yelled. She's at the living room, alright.

"Shit! I forgot!" I exclaimed. The teapot spilled, and only one cup was poured unto. Kai-kun heaved a very deep sigh.

"Do you have green tea leaves?"

"Yeah. But it needs brewing and I don't know how..."

"Leave it to me."

I searched for the tea leaves. I knew mom bought a pack before since I was always her aid in groceries. Carrying the bags is really a pain in my part. I opened the cabinet in the left side of the sink, and I found it. I handed it to Kai-kun and he started brewing without delay. He is really very skillful.

After 3 minutes, the tea was served. Our parents seemed to be satisfied with the tea, saying that it is delicious. I can't help but smile. Getting this chilly feeling, I caught Kai staring at me. He noticed, and he turned around to the other direction. That made me blush a little again.

After the tea, Kai-kun and his parents decided to go home. Erika-san waved happily, Jin-san smiling at us, while Kai-kun walking with his hands in his pocket. Mom and I waved back and Emi gave them a cheerful smile.

I returned to my room and lay down on my bed. This had been a long day. All those emotions, I'm confused what I am feeling right now. I stared at my finger where he placed the band-aid. It made me grin a little.

"Vanguard fighters…huh?"I muttered. _Wait…vanguard…THAT VANGUARD?!_ Taken aback by that sudden realization, I jumped from my bed to my drawer. I reached out a deck of cards with the Blaster Blade that I found earlier. _So players who played with this are called Vanguard Fighters. Maybe I can meet that guy from years ago if I become one_. I thought. This gave me a new ray of hope.

"Kai-kun, thank you." I whispered to my cards.

* * *

I finally inserted about vanguard here! Yosh! *spoiler* 3rd chapter, you will begin reading fights! Yatta!

Sorry in advance if updating is so slow. I've been busy in school activities, please bear with me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Gaaah! It`s been like 5 updateless months? XD Hontouni gomenasai, minna-san! I got busy since it`s the last quarter of my school year, and I got summer classes so yeah. 2 birds in one stone. QAQ I`m really happy for all the reviews you have given me, and I hope you`ll enjoy this chapter since I put a bit of the "real thing" already. So yeah, enjoy!

-Shiiro-kun

* * *

Running at the sidewalk, I looked in my left and in my right, holding my deck. I did some research in the internet last night about Vanguard, and it says that there are shops in where fighters can have their Vanguard fights and upgrade their decks. And the shop nearest to my home is called "Card Capital".

"I have to find it. I want to know more about Vanguard!" I muttered, panting. I looked at my deck and pulled my Blaster Blade card. "I might meet that person soon.." I added. Little did I know that there was also a person rushing in the opposite direction and so, we bumped into each other. My Blaster Blade card flew from my hand and landed near that person.

"That hurt.." I quickly stood and looked at the guy whom I bumped to. He had a yellow hair with a pair of grayish blue eyes.

"Um…eto..I`m sorry!" I bowed my head before him. He picked up my card and stood up.

"Hmmm. Blaster Blade, huh? Say, are you also a Vanguard fighter?"

"Ah, I`m not…"

"Really? Then how did you get this card? It`s quite rare, you know." He looked surprised. Really? Blaster Blade is a rare card?

"Err…someone gave it to me.." I replied. _Waaah, this is really embarrassing! I never had a friendly talk with a guy before!_

"Oh.." He paused for a moment. It`s like he is in a deep thought or something. Seconds after, a grin came out from his face.

"Here you go." He said, handing out the card to me.

"T-thank you." I replied, flustered a bit. I wonder what he grinned about.

"I`m Taishi Miwa. And you are?"

"S-Sendou Aichi."

"Eh..Aichi, huh? Where are you headed to?"

"I`m looking for a shop called 'Card Capital'.."

"Whoa! Perfect! I was heading there, too! You see, my childhood friend always goes there to fight. How about coming with me?" _Great! He`s a lifesaver!_

"Really? T-thanks."

We walked together for quite some time already. I`m not sociable, so there was really a dead silence from the both of us. Without notice, we were already in front of the shop.

The door automatically opened, and Miwa greeted everyone cheerfully.  
"Ohayou!"

A few of them turned their heads to us. For a moment, I became self-conscious. I`m still not used to this yet. But there was a certain table where many people gathered. Staring at it, I became curious.

"Oohh, that`s one hot battle over there! How about checking it out, Aichi?" He smiled. I nodded in agreement. As we walked closer, my eyes widened. It was Kai who is fighting a guy around my age. His opponent had a black hair, splitted in to half and styled upwards and a matching pair of black eyes.

"Shit, you were able to withstand my Juggernaut Maximum`s attacks, eh?"

"Too bad for you."

"Tch. The next attack, for sure.."

"If you get the chance, that is. But you no longer have a way to win!"

The spectators were all yapping and cheering. I can also feel the excitement by just watching the two of them. I have never felt this strange feeling before.

"Pretty interesting, eh? Too bad that guy wouldn`t have his next turn; I`m sure Kai will wipe him out." Miwa remarked. _What, he knows Kai? Or he means, that 'childhood friend' is Kai?!_

"Y-You know of Kai-kun?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Eh, you know him?" He replied back, more astounded than me.

"Um…eto.." Before I continue, the cheers were getting louder, so my attention was drawn back to their match.

"My turn, stand and draw." Kai smirked after drawing a card from his deck. "FINAL TURN!"

Everyone`s screams got louder and louder. The tension keeps rising and the audience`s eyes are full of anticipation. I also got the feeling of excitement as Kai declared his "final turn".

"Ride! The Vanguard!" He continued. "Descend, Dragonic Overload!"

"What?"  
I can visualize their cards. It`s like I`m seeing them for real. Dragonic Overload; it looks like a ferocious blazing dragon with flames that can burn anything that stands on its way.

"This is the end! Dragonic Overload, attack Juggernaut Maximum!" He declared. Stunned, the guy whom he was fighting with fell down in his knees. His card, Juggernaut Maximum, flew to his damage zone thus giving him 6 damages.

The crowd had gone wild again.

"I won." Kai said, keeping his cool.

"Dammit. I can`t believe my Juggernaut Maximum lost. I really had a crappy luck today." That guy murmured. Wait, he looks so familiar. Did I saw him somewhere?

"Luck?" Kai looked at his opponent again. "Hmph."

"Just as freakishly good as always, I see, Kai." Miwa complemented. _Uh-oh._

" Miwa?" He turned his direction from Miwa to me. "And Sendou Aichi?"

Miwa gave him a loud pat.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. Miwa grinned.

"Never thought you`ll finally hit the jackpot, eh?"

"Shut up. He`s just my neighbor."

"Neighbor…he? Eh, WHAT? She is a he?!" He stared at me with amazement. "Awesome, I never thought a guy would be this cute!"

"Was that a complement or an insult?" I asked him, poker-faced. I`m always displeased in situations like these.

"Did I offend you? My bad." He said, scratching his head. "Well then, Kai, have you gained your winning streak again after coming back here?"

"Well, guess so."

_Coming back…what does he mean?_

"What have you come here for?" Those green eyes look directly to me.

"Um..I..I want to learn how to play Vanguard!" I replied with determination. "I..want to see him. "

"Him?"

"Anooo…. I can`t remember his face well, nor his name. But he was the one who saved me. If it wasn`t for him, I wouldn`t be able to stand up situated in front of you. He gave me a significant card. Maybe this would be the path that will lead me to him. I..just wanted to thank him for it."

"That guy sure is a nice guy, isn`t it?" Miwa pats my back. I nodded in agreement.

Moments later, the chimes of the door rang. A customer has entered. He has a chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes. He was also wearing a school uniform_. Wait, is that….my school`s uniform?_

"MORIKAWA!" He yelled, drawing closer to the person who lost to Kai. "You bastard, you skipped summer classes again! How would you go to your 3rd year if this keeps on happening?"

"Shut up, Izaki. Dammit, this is really the worst day of my life! I don`t get it why me, the great Morikawa, have lost to this cheap-looking bastard over there!" He points his finger to Kai, who seemed to ignore him by closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

The Izaki guy then turned to where Morikawa is pointing. Shocked, he then poked Morikawa a few times.

"What the hell do you want now? " Morikawa asked with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, that guy.." They were both staring at me. I can feel chills in my spine.

"Eh? I don`t know that guy! Is that even a guy? If he or she`s a friend of that arrogant-looking bastard, then I don`t give a damn!" That statement pissed me off.

"Idiot! That`s Sendou Aichi, our classmate!" He exclaimed. Huh? Classmate? Me and him? No, the two of them?!

Morikawa drew nearer to me and examined me. Okay, seriously, I`m about to lose my cool. I want to give him a punch in the face if that`s the case. We are "classmates"; he didn`t even apologized for what he said.

"Ah! That person who is rumored to be crossdressing because of his appearance? Man, I didn`t also believe that he was a guy." He gave a good laugh. That`s it, I had enough of this farce.

"What…the…hell…did…you...SAY?!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I never thought that my classmates in my 2nd year thought of that.

"Yikes, Morikawa hit a land mine." Izaki said. "Oy, Morikawa, apologize. It`s really rude to say such things to your classmate."

"Take back…what you said...EVERYTHING!" I shouted, teary-eyed. Dammit, why am I so emotionally weak? I hate this, Kai and Miwa are even watching.

"Hmmm. Want me to take it back?" Morikawa smirked. "Then…" He got his deck from his pocket. "Beat me in a battle first!"

"I accept!" I replied. _Shit. I was too carried away of what he said, I forgot that I don`t know how to play this thing!_

"Oy, oy, this is bad." Miwa murmured to Kai. "Aichi-kun has no experience of fighting yet."

Kai opened his eyes and glanced at me. My eyes are filled with courage and conviction.

"This kid is a first-timer." Kai said. "I`ll guide him on how the play and the rules goes."

"Eh? This guy is a rookie? What a pity. Do whatever you want. I`ll show you the greatness of Morikawa-sama!" He announced.

The both of us then proceeded to the Vanguard table. Morikawa places a face-down card in front of him and then shuffled his deck. My arms and legs are shaking because this is still my first try. _Why did it end up like this?_

"Pull yourself together." Kai reminded. "First, place a grade zero card in front of you. This will act as your starting card. To determine its grade, look at the topmost left of the card."

I looked for a grade 0 card from my deck. Somehow, when Kai is around, it makes me at ease. My arms and legs stopped shaking, and I was able to control myself again. Did a similar situation happen before?

_Now is not the time to think about it. I have to concentrate._

I then selected Wingal from my deck and placed it facing downward in the Vanguard circle. I shuffled my deck and placed it on my right side.

"To start the battle, the two of you must say "Stand up, Vanguard" and flip your face-down cards." Miwa instructed.

"Got it." I replied with a smile. Somehow I can feel that I can handle this.

"Are you ready, Sendou Aichi? You`ll regret that you dare to go against me." Morikawa arrogantly said.

"I won`t lose!" I replied.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" We said in unison and flipped our face-down cards.

* * *

Yatta! At last, real action begins! I`ll update Chapter 4 as soon as I can, at least before I go back to school.

BTW, I`m thinking of writing another fanfic. I isn`t about Vanguard, but I hope you will still read and enjoy it! :)


End file.
